Loki's daughter
by Emelia Ricoletti
Summary: loki has a daughter that has been kept away from him since she was born. S.H.I.E.L.D gets to her and she is taken away from her adoptive parents and taken to live with the avengers in Stark Tower. They tell Loki that if he does not harm earth she would be kept safe. But being Loki's daughter rules don't really apply to you.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

 _ **it's not the future you're afraid of**_

 _ **it's the repeating of the past**_

 _ **that makes you anxious**_

The school bell rang and everybody filed out of the classrooms. I quickly dumped my books into my bag and scrunched my random drawings into a ball. The last lesson was just as boring and pointless as ever. Everything they taught me I had known since i was 4. I don't even see the point of coming to school anymore but my adoptive parents insisted so. Then a group of girls stopped me on my way out.

"Hey," said the one that looked like the leader "you wanna come to our beach party this weekend?". I paused. No one would ever invite me to anything like that. Never have i been to someone's party. All cos I'm the outcast. The quiet one. The unwanted orphan that got adopted.

"oh wait," carried on the girl, "maybe you can't come because you're too busy doing maths at home since this stuff is 'not advanced enough' for Miss Perfect." she said with a super fake innocent face and the crowd of girls behind her burst into laughter. So this is what it's about then? Mockery? "i mean, have you even been to the beach? Or are your parents too poor to take you?" the crowd of girls burst again into a fit of laughter. The truth is, i have never been to the beach. The reason was my parents were too poor to take me. They had spent most of there money trying to save my 'sister' from her accident when i was 5. But in the end, she still died leaving our family under tons of debt. We were barely still managing to live. "personally, I think you'd do with some more tan." she carried on, "look at you!" she said with a disgustingly fake sympathetic face as she reached her hand up to my face. "you're as pale as a dead person!" she said, slapping me in the face, leaving me with a burning sensation of pain both inside and outside. Again, her sidekicks burst into simultaneous laughter. __That__ _'_ _ _s it ,__ I thought, __I__ _'_ _ _m not having anymore of this.__ I lifted my head up and looked straight into her eyes. The others suddenly went quiet. I stepped closer to her. "well i don't know about you but I'd rather be dead than being you." i said, raising my hand and slapping her across her cheeks, she clutched her face. The ferocity in her eyes were now fading away. The empty hallways ringed with the echos of the slap. She stepped back. "i mean, look at __you__!" I stepped forwards again. "how can you even see with all these mascara?" I ripped off her fake eyelashes as she gave a short high-pitched scream. I threw it on the floor and trod over it. She stumbled backwards. "Also...i heard your parents just got divorced last week." there were murmurs in the crowd of confusion. "oh wait, have you not told your fellow adorers here about that yet? You're welcome." her face was full of terror. I reached towards her arm and swiftly twisted it backwards. There were gasps from the crowd as she cried out in pain. Slowly I let go. Her followers and her quickly scurried out of the door in a tight huddled group. Happy that they've left at last, i gave myself a satisfied smirk.

I was about to leave when i heard a slow clapping coming from outside the classroom. A man dressed all in black with an eye-patch over his left eye walked towards me. Behind him were 2 other guys in suits that looked like security guards. "oh you truly are his daughter." said the guy with the eye-patch. "My name is Fury." he reached out his right hand for me to shake. "I work for S.H.I.E.L.D"

"hey," i said, shaking his hand and trying to look polite while my mind raced with questions. Who are they? What do they want from me? And who is 'he'? "My name is Anastas-"

"we know who you are." said 'Fury'. I _ _s that even his actual name?__ I thought.

"oh, um, well, okay what can i do for you?" i tried looking innocent and smiling. Random creepy government guy turns up knowing your name? My knowledge of this from movies tell me this isn't gonna end too well. I thought i covered up my tracks after hacking into their database? Dunno.

"don't worry Miss Nickleson, you're not in too much trouble."he said, grinning slightly, as if able to read my thoughts. __Oh great he knows,__ i thought. "but we do need you to come with us."

"what? Oh sorry i meant why?" I quickly covered it up.

"It's about your birth father."

 **hey guys! i'll try to update whenever I can, which is hopefully pretty soon since I don't actually have much to do -_-**

 **I'm new to this fandom so do tell me if something's wrong or something. I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction too so please fav/follow/recommend it to others if you like it! Thnx xx**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"tell me, what do you know about your birth father?" asked Fury when we got to the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. I was so intrigued by everything (all that technology tho!) that i had forgotten the reason i was there until we sat down with a cup of coffee.

"nothing, really. No body's ever seen my dad and i just got left in the orphanage one night. Apparently there was this great beam of light and they came out to have a look but found me instead."

"so you've never seen him before?" questioned Fury as he jotted notes down on his notepad.

"no. Not even in photos. " i answered. It was true. I knew nothing about my dad. Not even how he looked, talked or anything. Just blank. Nothing.

"well i gotta admit you look really like him"

"Really? What did he look like?"

"woah woah calm down there child." laughed Fury. I suddenly realized that i was standing up and about 2 inches from his face.

"oh my god, I'm so sorry, i'm just really excited to know about my dad and everything since i know absolutely nothing about him. Can you tell me more about my dad? What was his name? Please?"

"His name was Loki. Loki Laufeyson of Yotenheins."

"i was expecting a normaler name. Maybe something like...i dunno...John." i shrugged "where is this 'yotenheins' anyway?"

"it's the planet of the ice giants."

"the what what?" __did i just hear the words ice giants? Really? I must be going mad.__

" Ice giants. They live there. He was born there but grew up not knowing he was adopted in Asgard with Odin, their king." seeing the shocked expression on my face he then decide to change the topic. "hey, i've got a picture of him, if you want to see it."

"yeah, yeah, sure." i slowly got up and followed him to one of those computers, still recovering from shock. At this point, i just feel like i'm dreaming. It's ridiculous! So does that make my dad an alien? And what am i then? Another alien? Is this why i'm here?

Fury tapped the screen quickly and a picture popped up. A picture of my dad. He looked so like me. I stared at my reflection in the screen. The same jet black hair, the same pointed face shape ( although mine was a bit more rounded. Probably got that from mom?), the same nose and eyes and everything. Even the same expression. "woah, okay." i said, still keeping my eyes on him.

"i know right. You two look so similar. I was a bit shocked when i first saw you too. You just looked so like him. You even acted so like him when you beat all those people up back at your school. There's just so many traces of him in you and your subconsciousness, but you say you've never even seen him before."

"so are you suggesting that i might've seen my dad before when i was small? I was already 2 years old when i got given to the orphanage. I dunno, even if i did tho i can't remember. I mean i can't remeber much of Asgard anyways, no, not much before when Odin decided that it would be safer for me and them if i was sent down to midsgard. They feared that Loki would train me into something even better than him. My mom was really sad when i had to go but i don't think Odin cared at all...no. Wait. What was i talking about? Oh my god. OH MY GOD. I swear i have no idea how i knew that. I didn't know any of this previously i guess i just...i just...remebered? Jesus christ this has been a crazy day." i said, finally moving my eyes away from the photo of my dad and buried my face in my hands.

"no no, that's good. It's good that you're remembering this! See, i told you you've probably met him before but just didn't realize or remember. Can you remember anything else?"

"No" i said. But it wasn't true. My birth mom always said keep the truth to you and yourself only. Never tell anyone too much. The truth is, i remember basically everything. My mom, my dad, my grandparents...everything. I've met my dad before but he didn't know that i was his daughter. Him and mom wasn't married. He didn't love her either. He never visited mom again after the night so he doesn't know that i was born. But Odin did. He realized my existence when i was 1. he was keeping an eye on me ever since. Then on my 2nd birthday i was becoming too like Loki. He got scared and decided to send me away while dad's still in prison.

"...Anastasia? Anastasia?"

"yea, yea, i'm here. At least i think so" i said wearily as i was dragged out of my memories into reality again. I rubbed my eyes. My head hurted like hell. I sighed.

"i think Ms Nickleson's had enough for today. Get someone to send her back." ordered Fury. Another person lead me down the elevator into a car. The rest was a bit of a blur.

3RD P.O.V

"she is really like Loki." Said a blonde guy with a red robe.

"yes. Am i the only one who feels like she's hiding something?" asked Fury.

"no. I did say she's like Loki. It's probably what he'd do too. If it was very something important." replied the blonde guy again.

"yes. I've got people following her anyways." said another man.

"no need for that. She won't make it far home anyways"

 **hey guys thanks for reading! that's it for today. do tell me if you've got any advice or if you see any typos (⊙﹏⊙** **)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I sat in the car. We sped along the roads. It was quiet a distance from the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters to home. The scenes outside flashed before the window. It was nighttime already. This was the first time i have been in New York at night. It was beautiful, seeing the lights and all the people passing. We lived an hour and a half away from the city, in the countryside. My 'parents' owned a farm there, with several cows and vegetable patches. The nearest supermarket was quiet a while away from our place, so the farm was our main source of groceries. Slowly,outside the windows, the countryside was fading into sight. I put on my earphones and started listening to Taylor Swift's Wildest dreams. Today has been such a crazy day with S.H.I.E.L.D and Loki and all those memories. All i wanted to do now was get home and just be with my parents. Although they're not my birth-parents but they treated me like their own. They say sentiment is a chemical defect but still, I'd hate to admit it but i love them.

I was still deep in thought when they pulled up in front of my house. That was when i realized something was not right. There was a crowd of firemen near our house. I quickly ran out of the car, slamming the door behind me. And in front of me was our house on blazing fire. Everything was in flames. Burning. Spark of wood ashes were flying in the air. Sirens and lights flashing everywhere and people attempting to stop the burning. "Mom! Dad!" i screamed running towards the house. That's when i saw the ambulance. All the noise and flames and people where really starting to scare me and panic was rising in me. I stumbled towards the ambulance, which was surrounded with several nurses. I'd hate to see what i think would be there in the ambulance, lying on that bed. Slowly i walked towards it, sniffing and trying hard to restrain my tears and stop them from falling down. I've always hated ambulances. I saw one when i was 6. it was my best friend's grandmother. She died in the end, despite all that work they put into saving her. Life is so weird sometimes if you think about it. So fragile, so short. Elena then moved away to New Jersey to live with her uncle, and we never contacted each other again after she left.

Slowly i reached to the ambulance. My parents were there. Lying, lifelessly, unconscious. "excuse me?" i weakly asked, grabbing a passing nurse by the shoulder. "they're my parents. What happened?"

" they were in the house when it was burning. They have inhaled too much smoke, but they got out soon enough so they're probably going to be okay, although he got hit by a falling beam."

"they'll be okay? Thank god, oh my god i was getting so scared." i cried burying my face in my hands. __They're going to be okay. Everything will be fine.__

The nurse then walked away and carried on with whatever they were working on. It was as if a stone got lifted off my heart. But one question still haunted me. The firemen were here, so were the ambulance. So where's the police? I set one particularly annoying boy's farm's barn on fire when i was 8. the police was there for that. Surely they should've been alerted of this by now. What were they doing, having a cup of tea while this place got burnt down to ashes? "shouldn't the police be here too?" i asked the driver who was still with me.

"They said all of the regional police were on this big case on the other side of this town, ma'am." he answered professionally. A bit too professionally, it sounded as if he had this script.

"Do you know what the cause of fire was?"

"no, ma'am, but i can go and ask if you would like me to."

"yes please, that would be most pleasant." i said as i watched him walking towards a nearby fireman. I heard mutters about fire and something that sounded like lightning.

"Ma'am, they said it was struck by a lightning several hours ago."

"Lightning?" i laughed , looking up at the stary night-sky. It was absolutely clear as it was earlier in the day. __Seriously?lightning?__ I thought as i walked towards the house _ _in this typer of weather?__ "Are you sure you heard correctly?" as i got closer, a strong stench of petrol filled my nostrils. "cos for some reason i seem to be able to smell petrol."

"may be it was leaked out in the flames?"

"no, it doesn't smell like this. I know it. I'm OCD." i said turning around. He remained silent this time. So someone was trying to kill my parents? Or was this revenge from the group of girls that ran away earlier today? Is this about me?

"would you like a lift? I can take you back to the headquarters while your parents are in hospital." asked the driver, who was called john. I was pulled out of my thoughts again.

"umm, actually can you take me to the hospital that they'll probably take my parents to? The ambulance's already left."

"no problem, Miss."

 **39 views! that's pretty good! I shall carry on updating then. (** **)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I sat besides their beds, they were still unconscious. I had quiet a lot of time to myself so i decided to look for more information on my dad on the internet. So i typed Loki Laufeyson into Google, not actually expecting to find anything useful but surprise, he was all over the news. Most of them were a year or so after i was born. Loki Laufeyson, the man opened up a worm hole and let all those monsters down. And the avengers were again the heroes etc etc. Boring. The news didn't report about anything about him after attack. I guess he got taken back to Asgard and put into prison? There were many photos of him. Pretty good looking, actually, i can see why mom fell for him. Apparently he was also a norse mythology god? Fury did say something about Asgard and Jǫtunheimr, so are Norse mythologies real or are these planet names just really weird? There were no more recent news on him. I guess he just got left in Asgard? Slowly i drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with the feeling of someone else in the room. To my surprise, there was, but it wasn't a doctor. I was still half asleep so i could just about figure out the shape of someone wearing a black hoodie leave the room. I quickly stumbled up and walked outside our room. There was nobody there. It was 2:30 am, why would anyone be there? Perhaps the man was just a hallucination or something, i thought, i did have a very weird day. I tried going back to sleep but it was hopeless, so i got up half an hour later to go get a cup of coffee from the coffee machine. I walked pass my dad's room on the way back. He was in special care since he had just had his surgery yesterday. He looked so peaceful lying there. I would've thought he was dead if the life monitors weren't there, beeping and reminding you that you're still alive. Slowly, i walked back to the room my mom was in, and as soon as i saw the crowd, i knew that something was wrong.

 **hey, sorry for the really short chapter. i'm also gonna add another chapter today so hopefully that'll make up for it! \\(￣︶￣** **\\)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

3 DAYS LATER

Rainy days and black umbrellas. Reminds me of a song Melanie Martinez sang. But what's different here is the people i __loved__ died, instead of those i'd like to kill. Bet you somebody's happy that they're dead, now that i'm an orphan again. Fury went with me to my parents funeral. Yup, they're both dead. I just don't understand how, and they just won't tell me the cause of death in details. I suspected something was in their drip, especially after the man i saw at 2 in the morning. I told them and they said they'll look into it but they never did. It was just ignored, whether intentionally or unintentionally. But now that their bodies are 6 feet under the earth, i guess the truth would never be found out then?

"so what will happen to me then?" i asked, as their coffins were covered with dirt. "will i get sent back to the orphanage?" and spend another 5 years there. I mean, who wants a 13 year old who's been unwanted twice?

"you could," replied fury "that is if you want to go back to that place." he said, glancing at me.

"no! I'd hate to go back there!"

"how about living with the avengers? I've asked, they're happy to take you in. You can live with them if you don't want to go back to the orphanage again."

"the avengers? Like the guys on TV running around saving the world?" more like running around putting my dad into prison

"running around, yes. Saving the world? Sometimes." he said as he flashed me a smile. Going back to the orphanage would be the last thing i ever wanted. Living with the avengers? Maybe that could get me closer to dad...?

"yes. Yes. I'd love to go and live with the avengers!" i said, faking an excited expression.

"so that's all sorted out then" he said, giving me a smile and a pat on the back. That made the rest of the funeral less intimidating and awkward. I felt rather excited actually, to be living with all these people, in this big family. 'child of the avengers', i thought and giggled. It sounded weird but also pretty fun too.

I was later escorted back to the avengers tower by John, the same driver that sent me back a few days ago. My heart pounded in my chest as i walked out of the car. It felt like i was born again. I had a new family, new environment and even a new name. Tyla Stark. I wanted to keep my first name, Anastasia, but it sounded odd with Stark. I also wanted to ...like...leave my life with the Nicklesons behind me. After all they weren't all good memories. But i couldn't help wondering whether the avengers would like me, afterall, i'm kind of their enemy's child. __What if they didn't like me?__ I thought as i stepped through the glass doors. _ _I guess i'm about to find out then.__

 **thank you for reading! that's it for today so bye I guess? sorry about the long wait to getting to the avengers. think i'll put loki in in something like chapter 7? dunno (￣** **_￣** **)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I've lived with the avengers for about a week now. I got to know everyone better, i went to a new private school, where i was actually quiet popular. I think being the avenger's child kind of helped that. Luckily the avenger accepted me quiet well. I've also fitted in quiet well with them. Nat's teaching me self defense skills which Steve and Pepper says i'm too young for. Clint's also teaching me archery when he's here. He's not here often since he's with his wife and children most of the time he has free. Tony Stark's well...being Tony Stark. Thor pops in every now and then. He loves telling stories about him and Loki when they were small. Fury's visited once after the day i arrived. Basically everything's working out fine, and yes, i'm still sad about my parents but everyone's so nice and supportive and everything, it just makes everything so much better. I just feel so happy.

Anyways back to now, i'm being picked up from school. John's already there, as always. He had been assigned to me as my personal driver, although he's more like a friend to me than a driver.

"so how was school?" he asked as i got into the limo.

"it was great actually. Finally i'm learning things that i actually don't know. I'm glad that the headmistress let me join the year 11 class instead of with the year 9s." i replied cheerfully. "how are you?"

"oh same old same old." he said with a light-hearted laugh. "how's that boy that you have a crush on?"

"really John? Since when did you start following up on the latest gossip?"

"well since you became the most popular kid in the year. It's not that hard to realize that you're the IT girl of the school. C'mon, what's the beef between the two of you?"

"err...nothing..." i said, turning as red as a tomato.

"you're lying and...ooh you're blushing!" he said, glancing in the mirror. And not long afterwards we had arrived at the avengers tower. I got escorted to my level by my security guard. They know very well that being hurt would've been the last thing that would ever happen to me. Yes they loved me but they still were scared. "necessary precautions", said Tony. More like spying on me. Afterall, i was Loki's daughter and everything blah blah blah.

I got to my room and sat down in front of my 3 large computer screens that was shaped in like a semi-circle. My room was plain and everything was white. I didn't change anything from the original guest room it was except adding 2 more computers to my room and a couple of plants here and there. I liked it plain and pure white like that. It was simple, and sometimes simplicity can be beautiful. But the main reason i kept it there was to remind myself that i wasn't there to stay. I'd have loved to stay there, but i couldn't. once I'd found my dad, i would leave and hopefully go back to asgard, where i truly belong in. If Thor didn't marry and have children, that would make me legally the next queen. Taking me back and making me queen would be their only choice. It doesn't matter to me if Loki becomes king or Thor becomes king, cos as long as Thor doesn't have children, i would be the next queen. I would make sure that happens, even if it includes killing Jane Foster.

I checked all my social media apps. They were all about the Christina's birthday party yesterday. Christina was my best friend. Super pretty and sporty. Not to mention her obsession with cats. She's got like...20 cats. i'm pretty sure that's not okay.

It was my 14th birthday a couple of weeks later. I hope the avenger's haven't forgotten that. __they'd better remember it__ i thought. Maybe i should 'accidentally' bring it up at dinner tonight? I carried on doing my homework. I intended on going to Yale or Massachusette's institute of technology and study astrophysics or criminology. But i don't think Tony's exactly fond of the last option, though. But then again, he doesn't exactly have a say in this, afterall it's my future.

Before long dinner time was there and Jarvis came up to get me. It was Clint's turn to make dinner tonight. Have to say he's actually not such a bad cook. Natasha's the best, of course, then it's Clint then it's Steve who's ehh...he doesn't even try it anymore, he just orders takeout every time it's his turn. Then it's Bruce who's not too bad, just about edible. And in the last place, it just had to be Tony Stark. Oh my god, him cooking has become my literal recurring nightmare. He burnt half the kitchen last time he tried cooking! He's been disqualified from cooking by Nat ever since that incident.

"hey guys" i said, walking into the room. "How's your day? I heard you guys went to SHIELD today again? Wassup?" i asked, taking my seat in the table, which was between Nat and Tony.

"let me guess...you probably 'heard' that by hacking into Jarvis?" said Bruce.

"good guess! Hey guys you should be proud of me, i mean, it's supposed to be super safe and un-hackable right? Have to say there were a few obvious flaws." i said, smiling. I started cutting into the pork. "nice job Clint," i said "although it is a bit burnt. Anyways, what did Fury call you guys all in for?"

"SHIELD's dissolved." replied Tony in a a-matter-of-fact tone.

"wait what? Whaaa...why tho? I thought they were getting on quiet nicely?"

"clearly they didn't." replied Steve. Well someone's not in a great mood today. We all ate our dinner in silence. I even forgot to remind everybody about my birthday.

 **hey guys, it's me again. thanks for reading! also TylaHolmes helped me out with this massive long chapter so go check her out! she's also an awesome fanfiction writer q(≧▽≦q)**

 **xx**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Tyla?" i heard Tony yell from his lab upstairs.

"yes dad?" i replied. Yes, I've started calling him dad. I mean...it felt odd still calling him Tony after all this time. Afterall my name is Tyla Stark and i live with him and he pays for everything and he's like a dad to me, so it felt odd still calling him tony.

"what is this thing doing in my lab?"

"what thing?" i said, running upstairs. "oh you mean the chicken?" i said as i saw him. He was holding up a knife and having a staring contest with the chicken, who just looked at him with the wat-u-doing-man expression.

"yes. Stand back Tyla, it might be dangerous. An explosive chicken maybe."

"geeze somebody needs to chill." i said laughing and walking towards the chicken and swooped her up into my arms. "it's my pet chicken. She's called Hela. Say hi Hela" i said as i attempted to raise her wings into a waving position. Instead she flapped her wings and gave me her death stare. "I got the name from Norse mythology. Goddess of death. Actually it should be chicken of death." it was true that the name was from Norse mythology. I found it while i was looking at Loki's Wikipedia page.

"how long's he been in this house?" he asked, finally lowering the knife.

"not long, something between a month or 2."

"what?"

"i got her on my birthday." i said looking at him "Which was a month ago"

"wait what? Your birthday? Dammit" he looked down "i forgot"

"don't worry, you're not the only one. I figured you guys were probably too busy to remember that my birthday was coming up so i bought myself a birthday present. A chicken." i said, raising her up into the air and smiling vigorously. I was going to get a cat but instead i saw this chicken and went yup, you're it. "what?" i said looking at dad. "do you have a problem with my chicken?"

"okay then fine. Just don't let him run around everywhere too much"

"oh okay. By the way, i'm gonna go walk the chicken in the park latter. You wanna come?"

"oka- wait what? Are you actually gonna..." he said, trying to suppress a laugh "...walk the chicken?"

"yeah duh. They need exercise too." i said rolling my eye at him. Okay, they don't actually need much exercise but it's fun! Walking the chicken! "it's fine if you don't want to come." i said "Steve's agreed to go with me anyways."

"Steve? Tell Steve I'll be going. No need for him to be there." __i knew it would work__ I thought. _ _it always works__

-2 HOURS LATER-

"out of all the parks in New York you chose Central Park? Really? There's gonna be tourists there too." he said as he put on his sunglasses.

"come on! You agreed!" i said dragging a very unhappy Tony across the lawn. I put Hela on the floor and grabbed Tony by the arm. The chicken waddled on at a speed of approximately 1 meter per hour. There were several tourists already by the side, taking photos. I guess we'll be all over the net tonight then, i thought as i put on my sunglasses too. It's not actually that sunny but you know...it's there for ...fashion purposes.

"why did i ever agree to this?" he sighed as he turned his head slightly towards me.

"err...no idea" i said as i watched Hela pick on a bit of grass.

"you know, i'm usually against going outside"

"exactly why you should come."

"Fine, whatever."

 **hey guys! thanks for the views! sorry about this chapter. I know it's really bad and has no plot and everything, just skip it if you want. I was a bit busy today watching fanvids on youtube (mostly about supernatural or doctor who or Sherlock or harry potter or divergent or avengers or benedict Cumberbatch or Tom Hiddleston or mish collins and about another hundred of male actors) ( ﾟ** **дﾟ** **)つ** **Bye**

 **xx**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Jarvis?" i asked as i looked for a sign of the avengers in the tower.

"Yes Tyla?" he replied.

"oh great you're there! Where's everybody?"

"i believe that they've gone to get Loki's staff, the Chitauri scepter."

"what?"

"they should be back soon."

"oh, okay." i said looking around the empty house and planted myself into a couch nearby. An idea popped up in my head. What if i got hold of the staff? Could i use it and... "Jarvis, what do you know about the Chitauri scepter?"

"The Chitauri scepter is a magical artifact. There is a stone within the gem of the scepter. There aren't many information on the stone but it gives sentience to both ultron and vision."

"how long approximately will it be before the avengers returned?"

"They have just returned. They are currently going down the elevator."

"have they got the staff with them?"

"yes."

 _ _Okay,__ I thought, __i just need the right timing and everything and i can finish what dad started.__ I stood up from the sofa. I had their trust, at least most of it anyways. It should be easy, as long as i get the timing right. And if i do get it...maybe...i can be the one to rule earth?

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my room, thinking. Dad had magical powers, didn't he? Does that mean there's a chance i've got them too? And if i did, how am i supposed to know what to do or how to use them? Do i just like...think about it and then it happens? He could create hologram projections of himself, could i? i looked at myself in the reflection of the computer screen. __Okay, let's try imagining me. Another me, standing there.__ I closed my eyes. I knew there was a very high chance of me failing. I shut my eyes even tighter. All i could do know is try my best and hope for the best. __Please tell me that i can do it. Please.__ I slowly started opening my eyes. I could hear my heart beating. I swallowed. What i saw in front of me stunned me. It was me. So life like, so real. Took me some time to process the shock. i stood up and looked at it. I couldn't believe that it was happening. Slowly i walked around it. I reached towards it, but as soon as i touched it, it faded away.

BACK ON ASGARD

" what is it, Heimdall?" asked Odin.

"I see someone with Asgardian magical powers in midsgard." replied Heimdall "and she's learning to harness it."

"she?" asked Odin with a worried expression. "who is the girl?"

"Princess Anastasia. Or Tyla Stark, as she is known now."

Odin sighed and looked down. His greatest fear had just became reality. "what else can you see?"

"not much. She's hiding it"

"keep a close watch on her." he ordered as he left. He knew that without a proper teacher, her magical powers won't be able to get too far. But afterall, she is Loki's daughter. What if she was able to harness the power? Fear rose in him. Inhaling another deep breath, he carried on his journey back to the palace.

BACK IN THE AVENGER'S TOWER

I walked towards the mirror. I managed to change my appearance. I was a blonde haired chubby 5 year old. Gawping at the mirror, i smiled. With this i could transform into whoever whenever i want. Even the avengers. Even the president. I smiled broadly. Suddenly i heard footsteps coming towards me. Quickly, i changed back to my normal self.

"hey" it was uncle Thor.

"you didn't knock on the door again." said the 'me' that was sitting on my bed with a laptop. I watched the scene from behind the wardrobe.

He shrugged. "we're having a party tonight, to celebrate."

"to celebrate what?"

"didn't Jarvis tell you?"

"oh yes that! Yeah yeah, i just kind of forgot." i said, carrying on 'looking' at my 'laptop'. "I'll stay in my room, pretending that i don't exist."

"No, no of course not!" he said hurriedly. "You're invited actually. It's just us and you."

"yayyyy"

Several hours later...

"No Tyla Stark you're not allowed to drink." said Tony

"but-"

"No"

"ughhh" i growled and walked towards the rest of the avengers that was sitting. They were having a contest about who could pick up Thor's hammer. Clint was having his go. I took a seat on the armrest of the chair, next to Nat. Dad came along next and had his go. Nobody could lift it up.

"Tyla?"

"yeah?"

"you wanna have a go?"

"me?" i laughed. "even you guys can't lift it up!"

"Yeah have a try at least!" said Bruce.

"fine then, but don't expect me to-" i stopped. I just gave it a slight tug and there it was, in my hands. It was light as a feather. "well...err...this is unexpected." everybody stopped and just looked at me. "eheheh..."

"oh my god." said Nat.

"how is that possible?" exclaimed Steve. Tony was currently having a close look.

"but doesn't that mean..." muttered Bruce looking at Thor.

"it means that you're worthy and..." he said looking up "and you're worthy of the Asgardian throne."

"Does that mean that she's the next queen of Asgard?" asked Peter.

 _ _Queen of Asgard.__ the words repeated in my head. Queen of Asgard? So i'm actually gonna...be queen? The silence filled the room


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

After the party, the avengers all went back to their own rooms. Since they were either drunk or hungover, i decided that this would be my best chance at getting the Chitauri Scepter. Heart beating fast, i slid into the elevator and smashed the button. Slowly the elevator rose. It should be in the lab, if I'm right. The door opened and i rushed out of it, and looked for the scepter. It was on one of the tables. "Rose?" i asked. Rose was my own robot that i programmed when i first came here, about a year ago. She was basically the equivalent of Jarvis, but only that Tony can't control it or see what i do with it.

"Yes?" replied a mechanized female voice.

"close the security cameras of the lab."

"Yes."

I walked towards the scepter. It was beautiful. The blue and the gold together, so beautiful...Slowly i reached towards it, closing my fingers in on it. I knew that if i did chose to do this, there would be no return back to this life. I grasped it firmly, and smiled. __then let there be no return__

"What are you doing?" said an alarmed voice behind me, suddenly disrupting my thoughts. I quickly whipped myself around, still holding the scepter. Standing in front of the door was Bruce.

"actually shouldn't i be the one asking that? It's 1 am, Bruce, and what could you possibly be doing here?" i replied, slowly edging towards him.

"It doesn't matter, i asked first anyways." he said with no intention of leaving this matter.

I smiled as i walked towards him more. We were close now. Very close. "then my answer doesn't matter anymore either since you're just about to find out." i lifted the scepter and tapped it on his chest, hoping that it would do the thing. __How do you do the thing anyways?__ I thought.But i knew my worries were pointless when his eyes turned black then a crystal blue, just like the gem of the scepter. I smiled more and looked down. It worked. I couldn't believe that it was happening. I walked out of the lab and pressed for the elevator. I haven't had too much of an idea about what i wanted to do with this once i got hold of it. But i just had an idea. I was going to go to Asgard. And i'm going to break into the prison dad was in. I walked into the elevator, Bruce closely following behind me. I pressed for Thor's level. If i was going to go to Asgard, i was going to need a lift. I've see uncle Thor do it a few times. The thing where he puts his hammer up in the air and he disappears. I'm not exactly sure how it's gonna work. Guess i'll just improvise?

"Bruce, go to my room and in my bookshelf in my bedroom there's a book called Sherlock Holmes. Open it and you'll see a small spray can in the book with a grey liquid. Get that for me." i said as the elevator door opened, showing Thor's floor. I stepped out and Bruce went to my room. The bottle contained a liquid that i invented that could make the person unconscious for 4 hours. Only downside was that i would leave you with a horrible headache for the next 12 hours. That, in this case, has became an upside. He probably would be pretty asleep already fro the drinking but i couldn't risk the possibility of him still being awake. Who knows whether this scepter works on gods or not?

I walked to his room. He normally kept his hammer there. He even sleeps with it sometimes. He was laying there in his bed holding his hammer. I smiled. He can look so childish sometimes. Childish as in the cute way. Especially when he sleeps. I reached my hand towards the hammer that he was still holding. Careful not to wake him. As i was about to take the hammer away from him, he moved and opened a gap in his eye.

"wait Tyla wha-" he muttered. He paused when he saw Loki's staff and attempted to get up. But I pushed him down. That was when Bruce came in. __About time,__ i thought as i grabbed the spray.

"shh.." i whispered as i sprayed him with it. His eyes fell lifeless and went motionless. I slowly laid him back onto his bed and pulled his duvet over him. "come on." i said to Bruce, turning away from Thor. "we have a long road ahead of us."

I returned back to the elevator and headed for the ground floor. I rushed out as soon as the door opened. The front door was closed. But it wasn't magic proof. I unlocked the door with a turn of my hands and then i was outside. In the streets of New York. I lifted the hammer up and turned my head to Bruce. It would be too much of a burden to take him with me. Surely i could find another when i'm up in Asgard?

"Hulk, destroy this place for me. Oh and kill the people if necessary." i commanded. I left as soon as he started to transform. Then it was a bit of a blur. There was loads of screaming and glasses shattering, but i was already flying, soaring through the sky, above the atmosphere, into the beautiful endless galaxy.

 **1 follow! yayyy! I was going to stop writing but then I saw the 1 follow so I thought maybe this story isn't this bad afterall? No idea if this is going well or not great. Please comment/ follow! `(﹏** **)′**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I landed on a bridge with a soft thud. The trip here has made me a bit dizzy, but I was sure I'd be fine in a few minutes. I looked up along the rainbow bridge. In front, were walls, their gates open. And inside these walls were houses and streets that resembled earth. And in the middle, was a familiar looking castle. The palace. __So this is it then__ I thought __this is Asgard.__

i walked along the bridge slowly. It was really quiet out here, all i could hear was my breathing against my heart-beating. I had no idea of what was going to happen next. It could be successful, or it could be suicide. But i guess you'll never ever know if you never even try. I stopped right outside the gates. I sucked in one more deep breath and pulled my face into a confident smile. One hand holding the scepter, the other holding Thor's hammer, i stepped inside the gates.

The tall towering palace may seem scary and overpowering to many others, but to me, it felt like home. I was the princess of Asgard, whether they like it or not. I'm just getting what's mine back.

I flung my arms at the door and they sprang open. And right there in front of me was the throne. Only downside, Odin was sitting on it. Heimdall was also there.

"but no, yo-" Odin stopped mid-sentence when he saw me standing there. "who are you and why are you here."

"do you not remember me anymore, grandpa?" i replied faking a hurt expression and starting to walk closer towards him. Odin's expression started to change from bothered to very alarmed.

"Anastasia" he whispered in a low tone.

"yes that's me" i smiled "only it would've been better if you'd put the word 'princess' in front of it. But don't worry, I'm not too offended by that."

"what are you doing here and why do you have Thor's hammer?'

"Huh? Oh this?" i said lifting Thor's hammer up and spinning it in the air. I looked at Odin again. Bet you they think i'm such a show-off. Which i am. Probably got that from Tony after living with him for a year. "Oh don't worry, your beloved son is safe, he's just having a very long nap." i replied in a singsong tone. " Oh and i'm here to claim what's mine."

"What is yours?" laughed Odin. "Your birthright was to die!" he yelled, outraged.

"Woah, chill man. But what will happen after you, Thor and Loki dies. Obviously i'm going to have to be the one taking up this big role of being the queen. It's not like i want it."

"That is if we all die. But I'm sure you'll die before us. Besides, anyone would be a better queen than you."

"You sure?" i said, making a spear of ice and threw it at him. Thanks for the archery lessons with Clint, I've got a pretty good aim. Heimdall lifted his sword and aimed for me but i was faster. I'd already grabbed hold of his hand and he was already covered in meters of thick ice. I let my hand go and looked at it, it was a dark blue colour. __What is this?__ I asked myself. I walked towards Odin, who was currently laying lifelessly on the throne, the spear pierced through his heart, and blood was dripping along it, onto the beautiful floors of the hall. That was when i realized, i was surrounded by the palace guards.

"do you guys really think you can trap me and catch me?" i laughed. "you underestimate me." i walked towards the center of their circle. Lifting the hammer up, i smashed it down onto the floor with all the force I could manage. The ground shook and quivered, the bits of tiles had flung up in the air. Lightning striked down from nowhere. The soldiers fell down like lifeless rag dolls. The impact was so big that it could be felt all over the city. The roof started to crack and so did the floors. "oops might've over done it" i said as the roof started collapsing in on me. I used all my remaining strength to create a pillar of ice to stop it from collapsing in on me too soon. "this should be enough for now" i said as i ran for the prison. I had no idea about the whereabouts of the prison, and it was obvious that i couldn't ask anyone since most of them are dead or dying. Yet my feet knew where to take me. __I must've been here when i was a child__

I ran across corridors and balconies, up and down stairs, my feet taking my faster and faster until i finally stopped, in front of a metal door. __Open it,__ a voice in my head said, __open it and you'll find what you want.__ With shaking hands, i did what the voice told me. And i was there. In the prison my dad's been kept in for 12 years.

I didn't have to go far before i spotted my dad's cell. He was sitting there, reading a book. But i could see through it, and knew that that was just a hologram projection. Like the one of myself the avengers are seeing right now.

"There's no need for that trick, Loki. We both know it's not real." i said, stepping close towards the glass. The image faded and there was the real him. The one with bags under his eyes, the tired and battered version of him. Not glamorous, not the version of him Fury showed me to. But he still looked awfully like the photos.

"What are you?" he asked. "A trick? A trap?"

"You know I'm not a trick. And no, I'm not a trap either."

"then what are you?"

"I'm your daughter."

 **thank you guys for the 299 views! love you guys! Please follow and comment what you think below! \^o^/**

 **xx**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

He stood up and walked towards to the glass. He tried to cover up the happiness and excitement he was experiencing, but it was useless. In the end he just gave up trying.

"You're Anastasia?" he asked finally.

"i sure am." I smiled. So did he. I couldn't believe it, I was meeting my dad. I'm sure he can't believe this either.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you get here anyways? Didn't they notice?" worry was creeping up on his face.

"Don't worry, They're kind of... dead. So is Odin." i smirked and looked at him. Like I predicted, he looked proud of me. "And I'm here to save your ass from prison. Any ideas on how i can get you out?"

"Not re- wait is that Thor's hammer?" he looked at me confusedly. His eyes moved across "And is that the...the Chitauri Scepter?"

"Yes it is."

"How can you pick up the hammer?"

"I don't know, I was with the avengers one day and i just picked it up. I don't know why but yeah, it's crazy. I wouldn't have thought i was anywhere near being worthy to pick this up." i said, tossing it in the air, like the way Thor used to do it. Then i looked at the glass and the hammer. "Wait...I'm just gonna see..." I lifted the hammer up and smashed it down again and again on the glass. The floor trembled and the ground shook, but the glass was still barely scratched. "well seems like they made this Thor proof. Plan B then." I put my hands on the glass. Apparently glasses will break when it's extremely cold. The glass started quickly to frost and crystallized around my hand. Colder and colder the temperature went. Before long the whole glass was covered in ice and cracks were finally appearing in the glass. I put as much willpower into it as I could, and finally the glass shattered into pieces and flew onto the floor. Suddenly a piece of memory filled back into my head, along with a deafening high pitched screech. I screamed and clutched my head. It was as if i was at the scene of the memory, the blinding light shining into my eyes. I was just about able to make out the shape of a man standing near my...bed? I looked at myself. I was an infant. So...did this happen when i was a child? I looked at the man again. This time i was able to see who it was. It was Odin. He's talking to someone, but the light won't let me who it is. I heard a woman's voice crying and pleading.

"Please, please don't send her away...I'm begging you" Odin snapped his hand away from the woman's clutch and walked towards me.

"This child has to be sent away. She will become a danger to Asgard." He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "She'll break everything she touch."

Then there was more crying and talking and a bit of yelling too, but I couldn't exactly figure out what they were talking about. I felt as if I was fading away, further and further away from the memory. The words 'you break everything you touch' accompanied me through the dark. Repeating again and again, as if there was something important about it.

"...Ana! Ana! Anastasia!" I heard someone yelling my name in the dark and shaking me.

"Wh-what?" I muttered as i tried to figure out what was going on. I opened a crack in my eye. There was also an extremely bright light. Well compared to the pitch black place I just woke up from, it is pretty bright.

"Thank god! You're alive!" I looked at the voice. It was Loki. Or dad, as I should call him now. Although it feels weird calling him dad, though. It still felt as if that Tony was still my dad. But there was a huge possibility of him being dead already.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." I realized that i was lying on the floor, among the shattered pieces of glass. I tried to get up but with my head hurting so badly, it was pointless.

"Here." He said, helping me get up. "What happened? You sort of passed out."

"I don't really know...It was like this memory thing...I don't know..."

"Well we need to get going."

"Yeah you're right." I replied, hurling myself up with the help of Loki.

BACK ON EARTH 3RD P.O.V

The hospital was filled with patience and doctors and worried relatives. People rushed past each other. In the reception was a TV, showing the headlines. 'Avengers in coma after attack at Avenger's tower. Tyla Stark still missing.' images of the ruins of the once glamorous avenger's tower flashed on the screen. Firefighters attempting to stop the flames in parts of the tower. The news reporter carried on talking. "the avenger's tower is currently in ruins from the attacks last night that was presumably carried out by Bruce Banner, who is also a member of the avengers commonly known as Hulk. He is currently denying that he did it although the security footage shows that he did it. He says he was under the control of Tyla Stark, Tony Stark's adoptive daughter. Tyla Stark disappeared last night out of the avenger's tower and is still missing. According to certain resources Tyla Stark is the daughter of Loki Laufeyson, who started the New York incident 13 years ago. Police investigations are still under way..."

Away from the main lobby were the doctors offices. Every now and then nurses would come out calling patience's names, telling them that they're supposed to see the doctor now. On the 4th floor is the intensive care level. Long corridors that barely had a sound, despite of all the press that wanted to come in. Most of the patience were either unconscious or asleep. And in 5 of the rooms were the famous avengers. All of them were still deeply unconscious. The life support machines beeping and keeping them alive. Normal people wouldn't have been able to survive something like that. But they were, afterall, the avengers. Outside the rooms on the corridor were 2 people talking. The chief of the former secret agency SHIELD and the main doctor in charge.

"How are they?"

"It's a miracle that they're still alive. But I'm not sure if they'll make it pass this. It's certain that Mr Tony Stark will have paralysis afterwards. There's also a small possibility that Mr Steve Rogers will suffer from a minor paralysis too."

Inside the one of rooms were Tony Stark, lying there lifelessly like most of the others on this level. Unknown to the others were that all of the avengers were dreaming the exact same dream. Or hallucination, precisely.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Anastasia's POV

We ran out of the collapsing palace, his arms around mine, the castle turning to ashes behind our backs just as we got out. We stood in front of the ruins of the once beautiful and glamorous palace, smiling at each other. Now that Thor's probably barely alive in midsgard, Loki, my father, was the righteous king of the country. And me, the only princess of Asgard again. Princess Anastasia, daughter of Loki, Goddess of revenge.

BACK ON EARTH AT THE HOSPITAL

Pepper Potts sat by Tony's bedside, holding his hand, their fingers interlocking.

"Hey, I know you probably can't hear me right now," She said to an unconscious Tony Stark. "But I feel like I you might be able to hear me." she sighed. All the events in the past week has made her really tired. She hasn't slept once since the incident. Things aren't going that well in the company either. Now that Tony's not there it felt like the weight of everything was on her. She was getting a pretty good idea of what it's like being iron man. All the stress and press was really making her anxious. "the police are pretty certain that Tyla did it." It pained her to say so, but the evidence was there, clear as the day. "but I don't believe it. It's not possible, she was such a good girl, she's the last person you'd expect to kill anyone. She was holding Loki's staff at the time, so I'm backing up the idea that the scepter made her do it. I just can't believe that she'd do anything like that, no ,no ...not her" she sighed again. She and Tony had treated Tyla like their daughter. "She's so simple and happy! She couldn't have done that!" she wiped her eyes that were beginning to feel with tears. God knows where she is now? She just vanished into thin air. Imagine if Loki got her, that would've been the last thing she'd wanted to happen to her. Panic was rising in her again. What would he do to her? Kill her? Torture her? She shuddered at the horrible thoughts of what that psychopath could do to their daughter. She looked at Tony again, who was still laying there, motionless as before. Her thoughts moved onto him. "Doctor says you might have paralysis for the rest of your life after this." she started tearing up again. What would his reactions to this be? He would never be able to fight with the avengers anymore. And that was probably going to kill him. Showing him all the possibilities and telling him he's not able to do it anymore. Without needing to think, he's going to be devastated.

AVENGER'S POV

They woke up in their own rooms, it felt just like another day that couldn't be normaler . They all got up separately and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Pepper was already in the kitchen making some eggs and toast.

"Hey Tony," she said, still wearing the blue dressing gown, her hair falling down naturally.

"Hi," he said, locking his arms around her thin waist from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"woah woah not here okay? It's a kitchen for god's sake!" Tyla walked into the room laughing followed by Thor. She sat down on a chair and took a piece of toast and a jar of marmalade, Thor grabbing himself some pancakes and bacon. "Really Thor? Pancake bacon sandwiches?"

"Yeah! It's quite nice actually. Care to try?" he replied, licking his fingers.

"Ehh no, it sounds hella disgusting already." She said biting into her toast with marmalade dripping off its sides.

"Says you," He said taking a bite of his pancake with bacon. "You eat marmalade. Now that's disgusting."

"Yeah it is quite disgusting actually." Commented Tony, finally separating himself from Pepper.

Tyla gave both of them a death stare and whispered "traitor" before taking another bite in her favourite sandwich. Natasha and Steve and Bruce soon came into the kitchen as well.

"So any plans for today?" Asked Natasha as she sat down on the table with all the others.

"Not really, no." Replied Tony who had finished his breakfast and was now reading the papers at the end of the table. He just always has to be the one sitting at the end of the table, doesn't he? He's probably OCD or something.

"Oh um Clint's visiting." said Steve.

"Why does nobody ever tells me these things? Nobody ever tells me anything." complained Tony who had finished flipping through today's papers and was tossing it at the sofa nearby.

"Anyways he says he hasn't got much to do so thought he might drop by"

"Yay! He can teach me archery again." Said Tyla cheerfully as she glanced at Thor who was on his 7th bacon pancake. "By the way, how did everyone sleep last night?"

"Alright. I had this very weird dream that you drugged me or something and somebody was taking my hammer away or something. I don't know, it was a bit of a blur. Think nothing happened after that tho."

"Really? Me? Drugging you?" laughed Tyla. The idea seemed ridiculous to everyone else too. She can't even kill an ant for god's sake! "Lol, you guys do have some weird dreams."

"I had a weird dream too, think I was fighting something,"

"Yeah me too."

"Same here."

"Are we having the same dream or are we just being panic-y"

"And there's me who didn't even have a dream." Sighed Bruce.

"So not all of us then." Said Natasha. "So basically all of us minus..."

"Me" said Tyla,

"And me." said bruce.

"and me too." said Pepper.

The rest of them carried on talking about their dream while the 3 of them sat and ate in silence. To their surprise, they all had the dream of the same events, just from different perspective.

"Am i overreacting or is this a bit worrying?" said Natasha after sometime.

"You are right, this is a bit worrying." replied Steve, looking around the room, looking for possibly a sign that this thing they were seeing wasn't real. Their eyes went across the room until they rested on the other 3, who were sitting there in the same posture looking at them in silence.

"Well done." Said 'Tyla', standing up and walking towards them. "Guess what, this isn't real." She leaned over the table and stared at them in the eyes. "But trust me I'm sure you'd have this than the reality" The room started turning into a blinding golden colour and then fading away "Especially you, Tony."

The room and people faded away and so did themselves.

BACK IN THE HOSPITAL. REALITY

In the five rooms the people gasped for air at the same time, struggling to sit up. A burning feeling that somebody was watching them haunted them. Turning around, they saw Tyla. But not really Tyla. More like Anastasia. She was wearing a glamorous blue dress in the style of a wedding dress, covered in beautiful jewelries. Her expression was cold and unsentimental. Unlike the Tyla Stark they knew.

"Hello," She said finally after being stared at for some time. She didn't say anything for a long time, and just looked at them. One part of her feels guilty for doing this, taking all these things away from them. Taking one of the things that mattered the most away from them. but the rest of her told her that this was the right thing to do. That that had to be done at some point. They all looked at each other in a very long awkward silence, trying to figure out something to say. In the end, they all realized that maybe the reason they couldn't find anything to say was because there was nothing left they wanted to say to her anymore. This person that she's become, they know they can't stop her, mostly because it would hurt them more than anything to hurt her. Words came out but were stopped before they got past the first word. She sighed. There really wasn't much point in coming here. All she wanted to do was to see them again. God knows when she's going to see them again. 1 year? 10 years? Or will she only see them again at their funerals? It felt wrong to leave without a proper goodbye. Afterall they were the first family that she felt happy in. Now she was hoping that they never adopted her. Maybe they would all be so much happier like that, without me. She had the power and magic to erase her out of their memories permanently, but she couldn't do it. A clap of her hand and it's all gone. But she just couldn't lift her hand up. This year she's spent with them, she'd hated to say so but it was the best year of her life. And she knew that it was the best years of theirs too. She just couldn't do it, taking someone's best memories out and away. She just stood there, looking at them. They looked so beautiful just standing there, so perfect without her.

"Goodbye."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

It has been over a year since the incident. During that year she stayed in the palace of Asgard with Loki, who was now the king of Asgard. The palace was rebuilt afterwards, and it now looked awfully like the castle in the Disney film frozen. Heimdall didn't die. The frozen ice on him eventually melted and was now serving the king as usual. Thor was banished from Asgard, but he got to have his hammer back afterwards. Everything was going alright and the Asgardian citizens were beginning to accept Loki as their new leader. Although things were going happily and smoothly but for me,it felt wrong. I missed the days back in the tower with Tony and Steve and the rest. I missed the days where Tony and I strolled in the central park, walking Hela the chicken. I missed the days where I would help them with their inventions, flying around in my own iron man (or iron woman .I insisted it to be called so many times) suit. But I knew that those days were gone and they're never coming back. I've checked on them several times through Heimdall. They've built another base for the avengers in basically the middle of nowhere. SHIELD's back up and running again and Fury's well...still furious about that incident. Steve didn't get paralysis, thank god, but Tony did. He had paralysis from the waist downwards which basically meant that he had to sit in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I felt so guilty about that. I did this to him. The night at the avenger's tower and the hospital still haunts me even after all this time. My recurring nightmare. My past. He couldn't fly in his suit anymore, neither could he save people anymore. I was just told a few weeks ago that he was also suffering from sever depression. Everybody was certain that I did it which was true. They all hate me so much now, for what I've done. I couldn't blame them, I hated myself too.

Back here right now, in reality in Asgard, I'm sitting on my bedroom balcony, legs hanging off of the railings. A soft warm wind blew by, my hair brushing by my cheeks. From here I could see most of the city. The buildings, the citizens. It felt so calm, as if no one could ever break the peace and happiness of this small town. I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. Slipping off of the balcony railings, i walked towards the door.

"Hello?" I asked, opening the door. Charles, my personal servant was there.

"Hello. The ball is beginning soon. Are you all ready? Your father has asked me to come up and collect you." He asked politely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I nearly forgot. Just give me a second..." I rushed to my wardrobe, and opened the door. I'd been so busy thinking about the avengers that I'd forgotten about the annual palace ball. I quickly put on my dress and pulled my hair into a decent bun. __That'll do ,__ I thought, __It's all I have time for anyways.__ Grabbing my heels, I rushed out of the room, trying to run and put on my shoes at the same time. That probably wasn't exactly the most elegant sight to see. Thank god dad wasn't here.

When I got down into the ballroom, I was glad to find out that it had just started and that I hadn't missed out much. I slid through the crowd to find my dad talking with some other people. Probably the kings or queens from some other realm. Startled by a soft tap on my shoulders, I turned around.

"You made it!" said Gabriel cheerfully. Gabriel was the prince of some other realm. I think dad's quiet fond of the idea of me marrying him, but that's only because of some random political stuff.

"Yeah ,yeah." I replied, happy to find out that it was him other than an assassin trying to kill me for another random political stuff. "Well, i kind of had to come didn't I?" I added, shrugging my shoulders, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"You wanna dance together?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic about it. Personally I don't like him too much. He's alright, but I don't love him. Although I think he like me. We joined in with the other couples dancing in the center of the room, slowly waltzing to the music. __This is going to be a long night ,__ I thought as i resisted the urge to yawn.

FOUR YEARS LATER

Another 4 years had past. I was already 20 years old. It had been a long time since I was last on earth. I was starting to forget the things I did while I was down there. I couldn't remember much of the avengers any more. I couldn't remember how any of them looked, and the memories were starting to become a blur. I could only remember that they were very good people who I was bad to. I betrayed their trust, took away what mattered to them, and even killed one of them.

Back on Asgard there was finally peace in the 9 realms. Apparently uncle Thor's living with a midsgard guy in a midsgard house living a midsgard life. Seems like the midsgard life suited him well? There's new people in the avengers group. New guys. The next generation. Most of them's retired. Tony's living with Pepper on a farm, which sounds pretty romantic to me. Natasha and Clint's helping training the new people and everybody's given up the hope of ever seeing me again. I've been banned from visiting earth ever since I returned by my dad. He's turned to dark now, I don't even recognize him. The loving and warm side of him was gone, and all that's left now was the cold unsentimental guy that works 24/7. He's said to me, once, that he never actually wanted the throne and all of this. He just wanted to prove to Odin and Thor that he could just be like one of them. To prove to them that he's worthy. But he can't give up and stop this now, not anymore.

"Ana," Loki's voice appeared behind me. I knew it was him since only he called me Ana. "I have a mission for you."

"What is it father?" i asked when I saw his expression.

"I need you to go to earth."


End file.
